User talk:Buttongoo
Hi there! Welcome to the LEGO Batman wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Fan Ideas page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here at the LEGO Batman wiki, and look forward to contributing with you! -- JonTheMon (Talk) 19:09, April 15, 2010 Message Could you make me a Posion Ivy, Bane, Catwoman Tery Here. I was Wandering Buttongoo could when you are Making Posion Ivy Could you Giver her Orange Marion Hair as a New Hair Peice Terry Out. Yes Terry Here. I will make a List of Videogames. *Lego Indiana Jones 3: The Final Adventures *Lego Batman 2: The Rouges Gallery *Lego Avatar *Lego Toy Story *Lego Lord of the Rings *Lego Castle *Lego Scooby Doo (Fan Ideas Page Coming Soon in 2011) *Lego Star Wars 5: The Emporer Srikes Again (New Fan Ideas Page Coming Soon on Lego Star Wars wiki) This is Terry Here! Buttogoo the user JonTheMon is deleting your Fan Ideas Page! Fan Ideas Both you and Terry need to cut it out. As a mainspace article, anyone can edit and change that page as long as there is consensus. If there isn't consensus, take it to the discussion page. Don't whine and come to me when you start bickering with another user. If you don't want your ideas to be messed with by other users, make it a page under your namespace. --JonTheMon 23:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) User:Shop50 Hi Buttongoo i am Shop50 a New user who Started two days ago and Can you Make Pictures? Because If you Can. Could I have a Poison Ivy Pic for Fan Ideas and could Poison Ivy have Orange Marion Hair and Have a Green Dress instead of Green Pants. Please Shop50 Out. LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean:) Hello there Lego Riddle here a contributor to the Brickipedia, LEGO Games and other wikis. :)Impressed that you make lego minifigs like the one for a user teeman with a the marker picture of LEGO Frodo next to the actual Elijah Wood Picture. Could you please over the time you have:) make some for the LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean Characters: Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swan, William Turner, Hector Barbossa, Davy Jones, Tia Dalma, Skeleton Monkey, Pintel, Ragetti, Sao Feng, Cutler Beckett, James Norrington, Weatherby Swann, Cotton, Marty, Cotton's Parrot, Pelegostos Tribesman, Jack Sparrow Pelegostos God, Hammer Head Shark Crew Member of Davy Jones, The Kraken. :) please i would really appreciate it you are amazing at creating video game like minifigs with the official marker as if it was of the screen on a video game. P.S if you dont know what Pirates of the Caribbean is then search it:) and ill give the quick run down. Stars Johnny Depp, Orlanda Bloom, Keira Knightley, Geoffrey Rush, Bill Nighy. Tells the story of an eccentric pirate Captain Jack Sparrow who firstly arrives in the town Port Royal and unwittengly saves the royal daughter of a rich consultant and unknowingly strikes a deal with the son of a pirate who is in love with the damsel of distress and soon takes off to reclaim a cursed ship of the cursed crew the Black Pearl. There are three films in the series all distributed Walt Disney: Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End And if you know Pirates of the Caribbean:) well then could you please reply and make the marker pictures like you did for LEGO Frodo Baggins of Lord of the Rings for the characters listed above.